


Saints in Glory Standing

by MontglaneChess



Category: Religious RPF
Genre: Gen, Grace Brethren Church, denominational squabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a glut of incandescence/ shines in your sainted sacrificial acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints in Glory Standing

Our frailties we deign to cover/constant comments, planning taking prescience for fear of failure/I will speak in riddles, spelling doom that librarians can only read/union theological/eschatological/tautological—we issue empty accolades for naught. Tell us if these dry communions/ choke our congregations/burning incense from the backs of towers/concealed in these prayers of the saints we find petty squabbles and monetary retribution/consultation/desolation, everybody vying for the cult of graceful wins/self-perpetuation of accusations, consolidation, infatuation, accreditation, salutations and every action west, young man/these our saints in glory stand

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Dr. Norris. Without him, I never would have discovered Alva J and his TNT-worthy life. Because he knew drama.


End file.
